Human
by kidstandout
Summary: Clark Brings Diana further Into his world. Cannon: New 52/ fluff


"Clark I'm not to sure about this"

"Just relax and follow my lead"

"But people could be watching"

"Trust me, if people didn't know you were Wonder Women in a dress as beautiful as the one you have on, then i doubt they would notice you on a crowded dance floor. we'll stay out of the center if that helps".

Diana was glad to finally be a part Kal's life as Clark, but she still felt like a fish out of water when it comes to social gatherings. She almost regretted nagging Kal about feeling distanced by his Clark persona with the way she felt so out-of-place.

Clark had decided to bring Diana to a premiere ballroom restaurant after his good buddy Jimmy Olsen had suggested the place. Jimmy wanted to make a good impression for a first date with a girl he had became smitten with at the daily. he didn't want to blow it so he had begged Clark to come with him. Clark would have turned him down, but he saw an opportunity to kill two birds one stone.

And that is the story of how a double date ended up with Diana being led into her first waltz.

"Your doing great for a first timer".

"Not so bad yourself for a man raised in the farmlands. Where did you learn to dance".

"Ma insisted on me learning to dance well for my prom. I remember practicing for weeks after she found out i had a date".

"Please forgive me, what is a prom".

Clark chuckled softly before he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I'll explain later if you join me after this".

"Only if we get some strawberry ice cream".

One of the biggest reasons he felt so drawn to Diana was because in many ways, she reminded him of himself. Back when he first left Smallville for metropolis, everything in the big city felt so foreign for him. he could only imagine coming from a secluded paradise. seeing her react to new experiences brought a big smile on his face, it was so nostalgic.

"Do you want to get out of here".

"What about your friend Jimmy".

As if on cue Jimmy ran past them with his date Sally wrapped around his arm.

"Hey Clark, don't wait up".

"It was nice meeting you two" Sally yells as they disappear through the crowd.

Clark looks back to Diana with an amused smirk.

"I guess that settles that".

"Lead the way then".

the two make their way outside the restaurant to a side alley, where they change into their iconic superhero attire before taking off into the moonlit sky.

**{scene break}**

Clark sat on the other side of a table for two with Diana as they dug into their sundaes at a family owned ice cream shop in Kansas. Clark would have been focused on his treat, but he couldn't help but take delight as he watched Diana take in the flavor of her sundae with such a sense of joy

"You know, it never stops being adorable watching you eat ice cream".

Diana looked at Clark with a bit of strawberry ice cream hanging from her lower lip.

"what? it's really good. How did you know about this place".

"This was my favorite ice cream shop back when i lived here in Kansas. Ma and pa used to take me here almost every weekend".

"You had a good life here".

"It wasn't always good, but for alien boy raised by two farmers i had it better than one would expect".

"Hey don't say that, you are more human then any man I've met and twice as humble. Being human isn't about who or what you are, but who you choose to be".

it always touches him how kind and reassuring Diana could be. she was everything he could hope for people to be like one day. She had given him so much, and he just figured out a way to return the favor.

"come with me, I want to show you something".

They handed in their placemats and tipped the waiter before leaving. As, they flew off, Diana noticed Clark was a little anxious.

"Where are we going".

"You've been there before but not like this. we're almost there".

After a couple more minutes of flight, they landed in the hay fields near Clark's farmhouse.

"I don't understand, what did you want to show me".

"look up".

in the heavens above them was a marvelous view of an ocean of stars surrounding a full moon. being out of the street lights magnified the beauty of the night by ten fold.

"I've never seen such beauty while Apollo is away, this view is magnificent".

"It get's better, take a seat".

Clark gestured towards his cape which had laid on the ground. They laid down on it as they pointed constellations and shooting stars.

"Thank you for this Clark, I know things haven't been easy for us but this means a lot to me. I'm so sorry I wanted to take this away from you"

"Diana..."

"No, hear me out. I felt like there wasn't room for me in your life as Clark Kent, But it wasn't until today that I realized you were only trying to hold onto your upbringing. I didn't realize until today that you wouldn't be the man I love if you hadn't been Clark".

"Diana it's not your fault, i should of tried to bring you into my world sooner. I had been so caught up in protecting this side of me that I pushed you away. What would be the point of being human if I didn't have you to share it with".

Clark's words filled Diana's heart with warmth, so much so that she threw herself on top of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tongues united as he wrapped his arms around her waist. he then flipped Diana over and rested her on her back against the soft but thick Kryptonian cloth.

As he began to caress her neck with his lips, a pleading whimper escaped her lips.

"Clark, I'm ready"

"Are you sure"

"As sure as my love for you".

that was all he needed to hear. Clark pulled the zipper on the back of her one-piece down. Diana then moaned as he licked the two mountains that rested upon her chest. six-foot tall hay concealed them as they unclothed each others bodies beneath the stars. Clark gave her one last look, requesting her permission to enter, causing her to giggle while nodding to signify her consent.

Diana had been told that the first entry would hurt the most, and boy did it hurt. But once he began to thrust inside of her, the pain was replaced with pleasure. her nails dug into his back as she screamed his name into to the sky.

they would spend the next two hours changing positions in a struggle for dominance over the other. it was a back and forth battle, he would send waves of pleasure into her and she would send it right back. they wanted to embrace each other like this for the whole night. unfortunately, neither of them noticed the ground shaking during their intimate encounter, and were forced to take a break once Clark had heard authorities reporting earthquake activity.

A/N- I really like this ship. tell me what you guys think.


End file.
